batman_arkham_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Red Hood
Jason Todd met the Batman while removing the tires off the Batmobile. Jason was trained and becomes the second Robin after Dick Grayson until he was brutally killed by The Joker and Batman felt depressed over Jason's death as his failure. Later, the League of Assassins took Jason's body and planted him into the Lazarus Pit to bring him back from the dead. Years later, Jason becomes a ruthless vigilante and adopted the Joker's former identity, Red Hood. He serves as supporting antagonist, an antihero and a playable character in a downloadable content pack for Batman: Arkham Knight. Incident Reports Between Arkham Origins and Arkham Asylum Incident At some point between Arkham Origins and Arkham Asylum after Dick Grayson becomes the vigilante known as Nightwing, Batman meets a young Jason Todd trying to steal tires off the Batmobile. Instead of turning the boy into the GCPD, he decides to take the boy in and trains him to be the second person to go by the mantle of Robin. After a few years serving under Batman, Jason's arrogance lead him to be killed in action by the Joker at an abandoned warehouse. Devastated by the event, Batman considers the death of Jason Todd his greatest failure and he keeps Jason's Robin costume in the Batcave as a memorial to him. Some time later, Jason would be resurrected by Ra's al Ghul with the work of the Lazarus Pit, escaped from him and was never seen again. Years later when returning to Gotham as "The Red Hood", Jason sought to do what he considered Batman too weak to accomplish, to murder criminals in Gotham. After preying on lesser known gang leaders, Jason targeted Black Mask since he was one of the most evil crime bosses in Gotham. However, Black Mask just happened to be the last step in Jason's plan to bring a agonizing death to the man he believed needed to die and who Jason wanted revenge on personally, Joker. After beating down Joker with a crowbar to get even and after brutal fight with Batman, Bruce apologized dearly for not being able to save him long ago. Jason, angered by Bruce's confusion, confessed that he had didn't hold the slightest grudge against Bruce for not saving him in time and he forgave him, but had gained a burning hatred for the Dark Knight for still not murdering Joker, even after killing hundreds of innocent civilians and crippling their ally Barbara Gordon. After an emotional conversation and a violent struggle between the three, Jason detonated a bomb that brought down half the building and disappeared to whereabouts unknown, leaving Batman heartbroken with Joker, who let out a quiet evil laugh under some rubble. ''Arkham Asylum'' Incident Before Batman confronts Harley Quinn, he is referenced by the Joker in where he remarks that Batman could use a new sidekick, indicating that Tim Drake has not yet become Robin. ''Arkham City'' Incident After Batman couldn't save Joker, everybody thinks "Batman killed Joker" It is likely that Jason forgave Bruce for avenging his death, as he thought Bruce killed Joker! ''Joker's Carnival DLC'' When Tim Drake appears in Joker's Carnival, Joker remarks "Didn't I kill you already?", referencing that Joker had indeed killed Jason Todd. ''Arkham Knight'' Incident Jason Todd has been confirmed to be playable as Red Hood in Arkham Knight as part of Gamestops pre-order bonus. Psychological Profile Robin/Red Hood Real Name: Jason Todd Attributes * Weapon Master * Marksmanship * Tactical Analysis * Intimidation * Master Martial Artist * Stealth * Indomitable Will * Peak Human Conditioning * Master Escape Artist * Master Acrobat * Genius Level Intellect Gallery Game stop pre-order.jpg|The Game Stop pre-order bonus Red hood toy.jpg|An Arkham Knight Red hood figure Trivia *If you play as Robin in The Joker's Carnival Challenge Map in Batman: Arkham City, the Joker will boast about killing Jason by saying'' "Didn't I kill you already? No? Well there's always time, right? Ladies and Gentlemen, put your hands together for... Robin!''" *In the mainstream comics he is the antihero Red Hood, ironic because that was the Joker's brief alias before he became the Clown Prince of Crime. *The way Batman carries the Joker's dead body at the end of Batman: Arkham City is similar to the way that Batman carries Jason's lifeless body in "A Death In The Family". *Many people believe Jason has to be Arkham Knight, as he is similar to Jason's identity as Red Hood in the comics. This was proven false when he was announced to be appearing as Red Hood. However, it could be a ploy by Rocksteady to make people think that Jason isn't the Arkham Knight *While nothing is known about Jason in Arkham Knight, he does have a painted Bat logo on his shirt, implying he has ties to the Bat-Family in Arkham Knight and is possibly an ally for Batman in the game. *Jason's appearance in Arkham Knight is similar to two of his Red Hood costumes in the comics. His clothing is similar to his biker clothing in the "Under the Red Hood" storyline and his red hood is similar to the one he wore in the "Revenge of the Red Hood" storyline. Also the red bat insignia he wears is the same he's wearing now in the New 52 comics. The only thing about Jason's appearance that is not similar to the comics is he has a red hoodie. *Before he was confirmed as an ally, Jason was the best candidate to be the Knight as he is significantly younger, and would have a strong grudge against the Bat for letting him die and refusing to kill the Joker. *Details from gameplay footage reveal that Red Hood uses lethal weapons and takedowns, in a similar manner to Joker from Arkham Asylum (including dual-wielding guns and neck-snapping). * Red Hood is the second playable character to be capable of killing enemies (the first also being the Joker from Arkham Asylum). * Red Hood's gameplay will be using guns and lethal attacks, but no blood shall be shown to keep the T for teen rating.